Revenge of the Old Queen
|image=Machine.jpg |script=Richard O'Brien |music=Richard O'Brien |date=1988 (as a script) }} " " is a failed project, a never-made sequel to ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' by Richard O'Brien. In this script, the events of ''Rocky Horror Shows His Heels'' and The Brad are non-canon. Though never produced, elements of the story were carried over into a later Rocky Horror project by O'Brien, Rocky Horror: The Second Coming. Characters :Note: Descriptions were taken from the script. *The Old Queen: A very large royal grandmother who, although dying, is not going quietly into the dark night. She is not to be crossed and not to be argued with. She resembles an Elizabeth Taylor look-a-like that's been drowned for a week or three. Don't step on her winkle-pickers. *Steve Majors: He's a young(-ish) guy who's trying to find the Aliens that were responsible for his elder brother (Brad Majors) going off the rails some years ago and winding up as a bottomless go-go dancer in Vegas. Steve is a very serious young man who very rarely sees the funny side of anything, including himself. No offense to Mormons, but he'd fit right into their missionary 'look'. *Lord De Lordy: First cousin to the Old Queen and next in line (he hopes) for the Royal Deck Chair. He's overfed, overweight, overdressed and oversexed. He flatters himself that he is a cross between Errol Flynn and Victoria Principal, hence the pencil moustache plus thighboots over his fishnets. *Riff Raff: A bad tempered, mean spirited opportunist, who is also the unknown (but suspected) killer of his own sister and the Old Queen's only begotten son, the late Frank 'N' Furter. *Ray Ammbo: Head of a U.S. Agency which investigates UFO and extraterrestrial activity on Earth. He's really into expensive designer suits, ties, shoes and aftershave in a big way. He is also the possible father of Sonny. *Sonny Ammbo: Sonny is an outrageous, smart, good-looking, charming teenager. He's completely without morals or compassion. Everybody adores him and he sees no reason why he should be any different. *Judith Brankmire: Judy is a beautiful, rather over-endowed young woman who is looking for Mister Right. Luckily for her and us, she meets him in the shape of Lord De Lordy. She's fun, she's smart, she's a honey-pot. *Janet Majors: She's around 35 or so, but looks at least 50. She drinks, smokes, dyes her hair, hooks and watches television, probably all at the same time, she's a mess and she's also possibly Sonny's real mother. *Mary Lou: Ray's bright-eyed, longhaired, glossy-lipped, short-skirted secretary. Like Ray, she is also from the South. She ain't smart, but she sure is purty. *Transylvanians: Subjects of the Old Queen. *Various earthlings: Hotel staff, guests, diner workers and customers, etc. Plot It has been a decade and a half since the events of that fateful evening chronicled in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. In the eternal night of the planet Transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania, General Riff Raff is found mourning over the coffin of his dead sister Magenta, and his mental disposition has not improved overtime. No one knows it was he who killed her in a fit of jealous rage over an alleged liaison she had with Lord de Lordy, second in line for the Old Queen’s Royal Deck chair after her son Frank N Furter. Magenta’s current deceased status, though, has apparently not put much of a damper on their “relationship.” Riff is summoned before the Great Furter herself, the Old Queen, who commands that he return to Earth and bring back her son Frank so he can assume his rightful place as her heir before she dies. It is apparent that Magenta’s murder isn’t the only one that Riff is hiding. Meanwhile on Earth, Steve Majors, an agent for the Bureau of Investigation Into UFOs, has made a startling discovery. While reading an old file labeled “The Denton Affair,” he has uncovered the fact that the popular movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show, was based on actual events that happened to his older brother and his fiancee fifteen years ago. He confronts his boss Ray Ammbo with this information, plus the fact that there are still Transylvanians on Earth and that they have at least one safe house, hidden away in Fresno. Ray, whose son Sonny is a teen pop star with the song “The Moon Drenched Shores of Transylvania,” knows all this already, as he is obviously a collaborator with the Transylvanians. But he knows that the safe house has been abandoned for some time, so he lets Steve go and investigate in order to get him out of his hair. Driving cross-country to Fresno, Steve is contacted by fellow agent Judy Brankmire, with whom he went to Denton High School. Judy has already arrived at the safe house and is waiting for Steve in order to begin their investigation. While waiting, she decides to freshen up with a shower, not knowing that the stall is a disguised transducer, a Transylvanian space and time teleporter. As she is soaping up, Judy is accidentally transported to Transylvania as Riff Raff teleports to Earth. Of course, the running shower soaks Riff. Judy arrives on Transylvania covered only in a bit of bubbles and is met by Lord de Lordy. The two are instantly smitten with each other. At the Fresno safe house, Riff Raff has been alerted to Steve’s impending arrival by a phone call from the agent. Tricking Steve into believing that he is Judy’s brother George, Riff Raff bundles the agent into the transducer to Alaska. Riff then heads for Denton, only to discover that a housing development, Happy Homes, has been built on the land where the castle once stood. Returning to the local Holiday Inn, where a transducer has been hidden, he encounters Janet Majors, nee Weis, who is so far derelict that neither of them recognizes the other. Riff then teleports to the past. Stranded at an Alaskan Holiday Inn, Steve takes a stab at figuring out the transducer’s controls, teleporting into Ray Ammbo’s office, joining Ray, Mary Lou, Sonny and the recently arrived Lord de Lordy and Judy, who are on the run from the Old Queen who has accused them of sedition. The group crams themselves into the transducer and teleports to the Denton Holiday Inn shower that Riff just used and then follow him back in time. Everyone arrives outside the House but before Riff or anyone else can get inside to stop the younger Riff from murdering Frank, a firefight erupts between all the parties. Steve is knocked unconscious in the melee and Riff kills Lord de Lordy and Judy. The House takes off as it did at the end of the first film and the Old Queen’s soldiers are killed. Ray is also killed, but not before revealing that he is actually Sonny’s adoptive father – his real parents are Janet and Frank N Furter, making him next in line for the Transylvanian throne. The Old Queen dies and Riff Raff pledges his allegiance to the new ruler, Sonny. Riff, Sonny, Janet and Mary Lou head back to the present and Transylvania for Sonny’s coronation. Forgotten, Steve regains consciousness. Heading back towards his childhood home, Steve tries to convince his mother that he is her son from the future. As she calls the cops, Steve shouts a warning that the Transylvanians are infiltrating the country and to “Keep watching the showers!”. Songs #The Moon Drenched Shores Of Transylvania #Sweet on the Street #Short End of the Stick #I'm a Mother #Love at First Sight #Never Let Your Daughter Date an Alien #Judy Judy Judy #I Want to Get my Own Back #No Hiding Place #Little Old Heart Stopping Me Navigation Category:Failed projects